


I Like It Furry

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Biting, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Human-Werewolf Interactions, Impregnation, Knotting, Mating, Smut, Werewolf Elsa, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Sex, Wolf Instincts, Wolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:09:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: Anna has been dating her girlfriend Elsa for a while now and is very aware of the fact that she's a Werewolf. One night as the two are making out, Elsa giggles and gets excited and her ears and tail stick on end. Anna thinks it's adorable, and Elsa feels embarrassed. Then the blonde gets her own back by pinning Anna to the bed. (Elsanna, Werewolf AU, Smut, G!P Elsa)





	I Like It Furry

Fur and claws weren't the first things that came to Anna's mind when she had pictured her dream girlfriend. She'd originally pictured a hot biker chick in leather pants and eyes that could just make her heart melt into a puddle of love and devotion.

When she met Elsa, she got that... and the fur and claws, because it turned out she was a werewolf. Anna should have seen the signs a long time ago. The way she wore her hair in a rather crazy way, the sort of feral eating habits she had when they went out together, the fact that if she even got a little jealous she'd growl... but Anna was a dork and only found out the truth when Elsa saved her from another biker gang by turning into her wolf form on their third date.

Since that day three years earlier, the blonde had never left her side, letting Anna stay with her in her quaint little cabin in the woods and treating her like a good "mate" as she liked to put it. Anna didn't mind. The place was cosy and Anna got a sense of joy from being around nature and nature's idea of her perfect partner.

Elsa did a lot of the chores around the place, cooking, cleaning, basically anything that needed to be done to make their "den" the perfect little home. She spoiled Anna rotten, but Anna loved that. She adored how sweet Elsa was to her, even though she came off to others like a cold, brooding loner.

One night, the two of them were lying on the couch together, Anna having decided to watch some actual werewolf movies with Elsa as a joke. The blonde played along, sometimes joking when the movies were actually accurate that they must have had actual wolves on the production team.

But after burning through about four of the movies, the two girlfriends eventually had themselves distracted by the other. When they were at home together, Elsa liked to morph into a state halfway between her human and wolf forms. Two fluffy ears poked from the top of her head, a long bushy tail poked out from her jeans and her face grew outward so it could almost be a snout, but not really.

It was also in this state that Anna found Elsa to be her most beautiful. A picture-perfect representation of the perfect merging of woman and beast, the perfect guardian and the perfect lover.

As Elsa watched Anna gaze over her body, the blonde wolf smirked. "Something caught your eye?" she asked with a toothy grin.

Anna blushed, realising that her girlfriend had caught her staring. "Um... maybe?"

Elsa put a hand on her chin, gazing at Anna, her bushy tail on display. She grinned. "Would you maybe... like me to come closer?"

She nodded and Elsa slowly got up from her armchair and walked over to Anna and got onto the couch with her. They sat close, eyes staring and empty silence between them for more than a few minutes. Elsa stroked Anna's cheeks caressing her and taking in her lover's scent. She was no Omega, but she smelled delightful... and fertile.

Without any hesitation, Anna then pulled Elsa into a kiss, moaning softly as the blonde wolf wrapped her arms around her and pushed her down onto the couch.

Closing her eyes, Anna let Elsa take her, kiss her and slide that wet wolf tongue into her mouth. She moaned as the blonde topped her so greatly. Yes, she was heavy, but Anna liked to be pinned under her weight.

For a human, Anna's lips tasted amazing. Elsa opened her snout just a little to take more of Anna's kiss into her mouth and hold her there. She moaned in delight, feeling the alpha heat between her legs growing warmer and wetter. She wanted to make love to Anna, to pleasure her hard.

To try and spice things up, Anna reached behind her girlfriend and gently squeezed her rear. That made Elsa jump and giggle, her ears and tail sticking up for a few moments.

Breaking the kiss, Anna laughed. "Awwww, you're a big puppy, aren't you Elsa?"

The blonde blushed deeply, a little embarrassed. Such a passionate moment and now it had become a little awkward.

Anna kept giggling. "You're so cute Elsa. You're no big bad wolf... you're a small fluffy pupper." She gave Elsa's ears a little stroke. The blonde growled lowly, making a sound that was almost like a cat purring. She liked her ears being stroked.

As Anna gently petted Elsa and stroked her fur, the blonde became very docile. She nuzzled up to Anna, letting the younger girl stroke her more. Her touches were soft and tender, making Elsa feel warm and fuzzy. She'd been alive for over a hundred years and yet no one had treated her with this much love and tenderness before.

When the younger girl started to stroke her belly, Elsa's heat started to grow again. Sure, her giggling may have ruined their first chance to make love, but Elsa was a firm believer in second chances.

Getting dominant once again, Elsa kissed Anna deeply, making the younger girl sigh and wrap her arms around her. With her inhuman strength, Elsa lifted Anna off the couch and kissed her all the way to the bedroom.

Anna was plopped onto the nearby bed, blushing as Elsa undressed in front of her. Her abs were a divine gift from the great wolves of old, a beautiful six-pack mix of creamy skin, tender muscle and soft patches of hair.

But once Elsa was fully undressed and Anna saw the full extent of the hair, the younger girl's heart skipped a few beats. Yes, she'd seen Elsa naked before, but in the low light and with the hungry, lustful look in her eyes... it made her feel very wet and weak inside. She was going to be putty in Elsa's claws.

Then with hunger flowing through her feral veins, Elsa pounced on Anna, pinning her down onto the bed. Anna felt the wet heat of Elsa's sex gently press against her walls. The younger girl shivered with anticipation.

"You want this Anna?" she cooed.

"Yes..." Anna sighed.

Elsa started to pound Anna hard, her strong, fur-covered member sliding deep into Anna. The strawberry blonde gasped, letting the blonde force her way inside of her. She was hard, she was rough but Anna loved it so much.

She could feel the hot breath of Elsa against her face, the sweltering sensation of her lover in heat. Elsa pounded Anna hard, using every muscle in her pelvis and abdomen. Elsa's strength was beyond any mere human, which made Anna feel so elated as she felt the large member pound inside of her.

For Elsa, she loved pounding Anna on the inside and now she was getting her own back for the awkward situation earlier. Anna moaned louder, screaming as she gently bit into her soft flesh.

"Oh, Elsa!" Anna cried.

Grinning toothily, Elsa kept up the assault of her furry cock, pounding Anna rough and hard. She wanted to fill Anna up inside, to make her just completely at her whim. She wanted to fully mate with the girl she loved.

"You're so beautiful, Anna," the white wolf said lovingly as she felt the knot at the end of her cock tighten inside of her lover. "I wanna put some pups in you!"

"Yes!" Anna cried. "Yes, fill me with pups!" She wrapped her legs and arms around Elsa, clinging on tightly as she was pressed down by Elsa's strength and wait.

Her lover was so big inside of her, and the way the knot slid itself up and down her inner walls sent shivers down her body. She was desperate for Elsa to fill her with those pups. Sure, she'd probably get a really big belly, but the thought of raising a litter with Elsa was one that made her heart feel warm.

Leaning down, Elsa gave Anna a deep passionate kiss. Anna slid her tongue back into Elsa's mouth, moaning heavenly through the saliva they exchanged. She could feel the intense heat from Elsa's member and mouth. She was close and so was Anna.

"Fuck me, Elsa!" Anna moaned. "Fuck me you beautiful wolf!"

Growling, Elsa did so with gusto. She pounded Anna hard, making the younger girl squirm beneath her. Anna was panting, sweat pouring from her brow from the intense thrusting she was getting from Elsa's beautiful length.

Kissing Anna and riding her hard, the wolf felt her knot tighten more against Anna's walls. There was no way she was going to pull out now, not unless she came inside Anna and made the pups she'd promised.

Elsa could hear Anna's breathing getting huskier. She was nearing her release point and Elsa wanted to bring her to it.

Grabbing Anna's rear tightly, Elsa watched as her dearest mate squirmed beneath her as she pounded her hard. The cock went deeper, the knot felt tighter. Anna was getting closer to her breaking point and she was ready to release herself around the knot.

Digging her nails into Elsa's fur, Anna felt the warm surge of her orgasm begin, the area surrounding her folds felt tight and hot. She could barely move her legs. She wanted to release, to climax, to finish herself around Elsa's gorgeous and amazing knot.

Eventually, Anna felt the surge fully embrace her as she came hard around Elsa. She yelped the blonde's name, clinging tightly and thrusting herself against her lover.

Elsa lowly growled again and sniffed her lover. The heat from her orgasm made Elsa lustful for Anna even more so and Anna always wanted seconds.

Humming softly, Anna felt Elsa pound her member into her, feeling the area around the knot sticky from her juices. She wanted a second orgasm, or better yet, for Elsa to release her juices within her.

Continuing to pound, the wolf kissed Anna sweetly. "You okay with this so far?" she asked lovingly.

"Mmm yes, don't stop," Anna breathed, tongue kissing Elsa for a few seconds before pulling back to take in air as her well-built girlfriend thrust her for a few seconds in rapid succession.

"OH OH OH OH!" Anna cried. She felt each thrust against her inner walls, how the knot pulsed inside of her at the crest of each one. She had a lustful thought go through her mind. "E-Elsa?"

The wolf paused her thrusting for a few seconds. "Yes, my love?"

"Could we..." Anna made a gesture with her fingers.

"Yes... but it might hurt a bit," Elsa expressed. "I am already inside you."

"I don't mind," Anna said with a grin, before kissing her girlfriend.

Feeling reassured, Elsa then put her strong arms on Anna's stomach, gently caressing the small chubby bits of fat on the side of her body. They weren't love handles yet (Anna wasn't _that _chubby) but they were good to grab onto. Elsa then rolled Anna onto her belly, with the knot and cock still inside of her. Anna grunted in pain and pleasure just a little.

Elsa was about to ask if Anna was okay, but the strawberry blonde already replied. "I'm fine."

With a sigh of relief, Elsa started to pound Anna hard again, this time with Anna on all fours. The younger girl felt elated in this position. She felt more like a wolf than a girl and honestly, it elated her. Well, she could have actually become a wolf, thanks to Elsa biting her, but Anna had declined, partly because she thought the transformation would be a bit too uncomfortable for her.

But in this position, Anna was more than comfortable. As she was pinned down and fucked from behind by Elsa's beautiful sex, she sighed tenderly, feeling the beautiful sensation of the knot within her. She could feel the waves rising again, not cresting into a second orgasm yet, but close enough.

Elsa gently kissed Anna's back, leaving a few bites on her skin. This tickled Anna and made her giggle, but she felt more pleasure with every thrust.

The heat within her own body was like a volcano and she was ready to burst at any second. She looked down at Anna with blue eyes full of moonlight as she pounded her and let the knot tighten around her walls again.

A few minutes later, Elsa's cheeks flushed red with exhaustion. She was almost at her breaking point. She was going to release within Anna. The thought of filling Anna with pups was so beautiful. She wanted to be a mother, she wanted to raise a little with the woman she truly loved in all the world.

"I'm... I'm gonna come!" Elsa cried out loud.

"Me too!" Anna called back, her own orgasm building.

The warm pleasurable sensation rose within the wolf. She was ready to release herself. She thrust into Anna with all her strength, all her beastly might. With a beautiful howl, she finally came into Anna with her fluids filling the strawberry blonde inside.

Screaming in ecstasy, Anna gasped as she came as well from the sensation of Elsa filling her up the way she did. Her face scrunched up, before her eyes went wide as her cheeks flushed red. The heat was intense for a few seconds before she came down, breathing softly and cutely, her strength gone.

Pulling out the knot gently, Elsa wrapped her fur-covered body around Anna, kissing her cheek. "Now how did that feel, baby?" she whispered in Anna's ear.

"Amazing," Anna hummed lovingly, as Elsa softly spooned her. "Mmmmm, you're warm."

Wrapping the covers around them, Elsa gently stroked Anna's belly. "I wonder how many pups we're gonna have."

"They'll all be as pretty as you," Anna expressed.

"And as adorable as you," Elsa cooed. "I've always wanted to know what a redhead werewolf looks like."

Anna giggled. "I wanna see that too…" She sighed, melting in the embrace. "Love you… wolf girl."

"Love you too… baby girl," Elsa purred, snuggling up with Anna.

xXx

**Author's note****: **First fic I've posted in a while and it's a beautiful werewolf AU written by... ME and ME ALONE XD. Hope you enjoy the smutty times as much as I enjoyed grinding away at/writing them. Have a nice day!


End file.
